User talk:The Storm Rider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Academy Greek page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Okay, I'll check it out ;) -I hate the girl I am in love with (because she stole my heart) 21:33, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Response As far as borroing my character, I'll only llow for him to be used in different stories. Is that what you asked? (P.S I'm good at writing fast responses) Peace out. Flint02 21:47, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Could you perhaps be a little nicer to other users? They most likely don't know that they can't add them, as it does say characters and etc. So instead of going off on them, just politely say, I'm sorry, but you can't add any characters without my permission, if you would like (insert character) in my story, ask me first. Thank you. --Have a great day and have fun editing! [[User:MattShadow|'MattShadow']] - Head of [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki EraVerse] 22:24, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Lol nice to meet you too, and do you want to know WHY I was banned? Cause I can tell you for the most part it was a mistake, due to the whining of a user and the premature banning of me, and if you know about the history that little incident ultimately led up to the schism due to me getting compensation to having an unfair banning in the first place, and no, I don't specifically have the power of rule enforcement, as I have no power, however, it is the responsibility of every user on here to enforce the rules and peacefulness of this wiki, as well as being nice to other users. --Have a great day and have fun editing! [[User:MattShadow|'MattShadow']] - Head of [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki EraVerse] 22:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh - Now I get it. Yeah, you can totally use Wake for the Greek Academy page. I was hoping my character would fit in there somewhere, with him being the son of Zeus and provoking the gods and whatnot. Peace out. Flint02 22:42, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, OK. As long as he gets to be included in the prophecy. Flint02 23:13, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Let's see.... um....hmm...wait...ugh...(I'm confused) Who will I enter in the Academy. Oh, probably Storm Avi Bringer. Yeah....so...Thanks! *ninja vanish* (poof!) [[User:Storm_wolf01|'I punched him in the face']] 04:05, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Um my sis Megan put Amethyst in academy greek but she didn't ask u so can i be in it? Amethyst McLean 06:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC)Amethyst McLean Hey...umm I saw the Academy Greek and well I would like ask you something, when does it take place?? Like how many years after TLO?? ps, I may join well if I can and OC's are our characters-If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 23:59, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay then nvm, have a great day! ;D -If you were a dementor, I would become a criminal to get your kiss :D 00:06, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Um storm rider don't complian on my sister it's true I did do it I was going to put Amethyst in so I'm really sorry it's that my sister went shopping and she left her account open so I put her in the thing without knowing it was my laptop (We have the same one.) Really sry Megan Adam 05:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Megan AdamMegan Adam 05:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Please don't edit my pages/categories. That also includes adding categories... Thanks. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 23:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC) 's ok lol. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 23:52, October 9, 2011 (UTC) oh, the computer glitched? It happens sometimes, thank you for letting me know, and thank you for apologizing. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 03:46, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind If I join your collab? Son of Continents AdamantiumBladez OM NOM NOM!]] - Dago! 17:16, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if I let myself Open for a sequel. I mean I could do a Lost Hero type story with Nico or Thalia being captured, but that series is still on-going and I wouldnt know what direction to go in as I wouldnt know the ending. If you have any ideas for maybe a small "What if this happened" tyoe story within the Percy Jackson series, I might consider doing it. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:39, October 31, 2011 (UTC) That would be a cool idea, but that would be kind of like a redo of the Battle of the Labyrinth part of my story as Annabeth took Thalia with her after Percy vanished...but what if Annabeth had gone with Luke when he appeared to her inbetween The Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian...[[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:08, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I might consider do the Annabeth goes with Luke story. It would be interesting. Also, why is everything green? [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:17, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I think I fixed it. There was a stray font code that was never closed. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:22, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'm coming! Yeah, I did get the prank. Nice signiture by the way! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 00:04, November 8, 2011 (UTC) You are not allowed to edit/touch other peoples namespaces, including SigReal. This is a warning, next time I will have Sally ban you. good point, thank you for pointing that out, but I'm not changing it because I do mean what I mean. I'm considering changing it to JC Dime, due to inflation though. 'Athletiger' Talk~Angelica Liu 03:34, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I'm retarded and decided to create some pages for my characters, but how in the halibut do you put images in the infoboxes. Please help man. Thanks for leaving a message by the way. :D Alittlebitofcyanide 02:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help Yeah, it's no big deal. I guess you could say that he helped me, but I still have a tiny bit of problem. On the infobox part, how do you make subheaders, you know like the ones that aren't as big as the main title, but still similar to? Thanks. :) Alittlebitofcyanide 00:35, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, thanks a bunch for all your help. On of these days I'll go up on Chatango, though. :D Alittlebitofcyanide 00:46, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Interested? Hi again. I was thinking on starting a collab and was wondering if you would want to join. :) I know you're probably busy with other OC's, but just consider my offer. :D Alittlebitofcyanide 03:59, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Atticus, it's time for you to do your Chapter in Astron's Cry. - Stay away! I've got a bagel and I'm not afraid to use it! 17:11, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Atticus, your turn in Astron's Cry. Again - Stay away! I've got a bagel and I'm not afraid to use it! 14:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Really? You have to literally cuss on my talk page? GO SPEAK TO JOSH FIRST, NOT ME. - Shut up, Einstein, I'm trying to think 05:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I shall still get Ex to make on though.....even if I have to get pitchforks and torches.....xDTo be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 17:37, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Yo dude, your turn in Asron's Cry. Katrina Cahill January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Zach, really, please do your chapter in Astron's Cry, it's been bugging me all day (or weeks) and I got problems of my own. - Katrina Cahill 8:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Dude, will it kill you to make that freakin' chapter, already? - [[User:Caprice Cahill-Jackson| '''Katrina Cahill']] [[User talk:Caprice Cahill-Jackson|'has lost her sanity']] 9:00, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! Just put yer name up on the page and you can start writing. :D [[user:Alittlebitofcyanide|'I've got birds in my ears, and a devil on my shoulders.']]''' I'm falling to the other but I can't get a hold of her.''' 01:01, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Zach, can u go on TOL chat as soon as you come online...we're waiting for you - SWAG SWAG SWAG 19:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Your turn for Land of the Lost. Could you do it fast cause the others team stories are way ahead of LoL- I AM GETTING MARRIED TO A SWEXY GURL...BE JEALOUS! 05:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Water Nymph (talk) 08:06, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Water NymphWater Nymph (talk) 08:06, July 26, 2012 (UTC)